


La entrevista

by PrinceBSlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Enemies to Lovers, Greg Journalist, M/M, Mycroft journalist
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/pseuds/PrinceBSlocked
Summary: Mycroft y Greg dos reconocidos reporteros apuestan por conseguir una entrevista y el reconocimiento del otro.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ninguno de los personajes me corresponden éstos son obra de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y en su maravillosa, y debo agragar perfecta, versión moderna de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y BBC, yo sólo me divierto con ellos.
> 
> Este fic es en honor al cumpleaños de Rupert Graves para el grupo de Facebook "Mystrade is Real 4 Us"

La ciudad era una locura a esa hora, padres que llevaban a sus hijos a la escuela desesperados por llegar a tiempo y personas que como él se dirigían a sus trabajos con los nervios de punta debido al tráfico, sin embargo, Greg mantenía un buen ánimo, conducía tranquilamente mientras bebía su café del termo que le habían dado sus compañeros de trabajo como regalo de cumpleaños, éste tenía impreso la foto de una pantera de las nieves, imagen central de su reportaje sobre los animales en peligro de extinción y el proyecto Lázaro, el cual pretende traer a la vida a 10 especies que se extinguieron hace varios años. Dicho artículo había ganado varios premios no sólo en Reino Unido, sino también en el resto de Europa, Canadá y Australia.

 

Una mujer comenzó tocarle el claxon cómo si su vida dependiera de ello, Greg amablemente le sonrió por el retrovisor, señalando que no podría moverse aunque quisiera ya que el semáforo estaba en rojo, pero a la mujer parecía no importarle porque lo fulminó con la mirada, Greg no se dejó envolver, tomó otro sorbo de café de su termo favorito y prendió la radio para disfrutar de los comentarios siempre acertados de Alastair Campebell por LBC News, tal vez y si tenía un poco de suerte mencionara su más reciente reportaje y entrevista con Bruce Dickinson; vocalista de Iron Maiden, CEO de la compañía de mantenimiento aeronáutico Cardiff Aviation, esgrimista y dueño de la Cervera Trooper. Bruce Dickinson no era fácil de conseguir, le había tomado a Greg poco más de dos años poder acercarse y concertar una cita.

 

Greg estaba seguro de merecer al menos una pequeña mención ya que Alastair tendía a alabar aquellas notas que considerara relevantes y sin lugar a dudas la suya lo era, Dickinson había contado aspectos tanto de su vida personal como profesional que nadie conocía, su rostro ocupaba la portada de esa semana de The new Issue, llevando como encabezado _“ El verdadero rostro de Dickinson, su historia al desnudo”._

 

En la radio Alastair reprobaba el comportamiento del presidente de Estados Unidos ante su negativa de pisar suelo británico debido al cambio de residencia de la embajada americana, lo que no era más que un berrinche ya que dicho cambio fue propuesto por el ex presidente Barack Obama, tras una pequeña pausa la conocida tonada de Bohemian Rhapsody se empezó a escuchar, Greg tarareo el estribillo de la canción antes de dar un sorbo a su café, poco a poco el sonido fue disminuyendo hasta quedar como música de fondo, la voz de Alastair volvió a escucharse: _“El día de hoy debo hablar de un artículo que me ha quitado la respiración, es una extraordinaria entrevista, con preguntas inteligentes como sólo el Señor Mycroft Holmes lo puede hacer”,_ Greg casi frena en seco al escuchar el nombre de la persona que más detestaba en este mundo, _“se trata nada más y nada menos que un reportaje sobre el Señor Brian May, uno de los mejores guitarristas de todos los tiempos, integrante del exitoso grupo Queen, compositor, escritor, productor, Licenciado en física y astronomía con doctorado en astrofísica y rector de una Universidad en Liverpool, toda una joya, demostrando que no es necesario abandonar tus estudios para dedicarte a la música, en su publicación el Señor Holmes no sólo se enfoca en su carrera musical, de hecho es de lo que menos habla, trata principalmente sobre sus estudios acerca del polvo estelar y su afición a la fotografía estereoscópica, les recomiendo ampliamente compren este número de la revista The Relevant la cual tiene en la portada la foto del Señor May tomada al más puro estilo de la fotógrafa Anthea, el Lord del reportaje  lo volvió a hacer….”_ Greg apagó la radio, negándose a seguir escuchando las alabanzas del locutor, su buen humor acababa de disiparse, no era la primera vez que Mycroft le arrebataba el protagonismo.

 

No es que Greg no recociera el trabajo de Mycroft, su estilo impecable, inteligente y siempre elegante era digno de admiración, incluso, aunque nunca lo aceptaría en voz alta, Mycroft era alguien que venía siempre a su mente antes de publicar un artículo, pensando en si era digno de su aprobación, pero odiaba su arrogancia, su forma de caminar con su mirada por encima de los demás, su vestir siempre pulcro con sus trajes de tres piezas y ese paraguas suyo del que nunca se separaba. El título de _“El lord del reportaje”_ le había sido dado por la ex primer ministra Margaret Thatcher tras una entrevista realizada en el 2009 y con la cual había quedado gratamente sorprendida. Recibir un elogio de la Señora Thatcher no era cualquier cosa, desde entonces dicho sobrenombre se había quedado.

 

El nombre de Mycroft Holmes abría puertas, sin embargo, el ser hermano del famoso detective Sherlock Holmes también era de gran ayuda. Su hermano menor trabajaba muy de cerca tanto con Scotland Yard como con el MI6, por lo que algunas figuras públicas accedían a verlo en agradecimiento a la labor del detective. Greg sospechaba que el haber conseguido una entrevista con Brian May tenía mucho que ver con eso.

 

Lo peor de todo era que esa noche iba a tener que soportar su presencia ya que eran los premios Evening Standard y no había forma de que no se presentara ya que debía dar un discurso sobre la importancia del arte, particularmente del teatro, en la historia de Inglaterra, también sabía que Mycroft entregaría el reconocimiento a una trayectoria a Sir Michael Gambon, por lo que no había forma de que no se encontrara con él.  

 

❦❦❦

 

Greg caminaba por el teatro buscando su mesa, cuando al fin la encontró no pudo evitar lanzar un bufido al notar que en ella se encontraba sentado Mycroft Holmes, no sólo iban a estar en el mismo teatro, sino en la misma mesa también y para peor de males el único lugar disponible era junto a él, los demás lugares ya estaban ocupados por otros presentadores a los que o no conocía o no les tenía la confianza suficiente para pedirles cambiar de lugar.

 

Sintió la penetrante mirada de Mycroft mientras ocupaba su lugar y daba un saludo generalizado sin dirigirse a nadie en particular. Después de sentarse la atención de Holmes regresó a su celular, Greg aún estaba irritado por el anuncio de la mañana sintiendo la necesidad de hacerle saber a Mycroft lo que opinaba respecto a su artículo.

 

—Escuché que escribiste sobre Brian May.

 

—Debías estar debajo de una piedra para no hacerlo, es la nota del día –contestó el pelirrojo sin levantar la vista del celular.

 

—Aunque es obvio que dicha entreviste la obtuviste gracias a tu hermano –dijo Lestrade en tono de burla.

 

—El reconocimiento lo he obtenido por su contenido, no importa si mi hermano tuvo algo que ver o no.

 

—Pero lo hizo ¿o no? –contra atacó Greg logrando que Mycroft levantara la mirada– Muchos tenemos que esforzarnos para poder conseguir una primicia, sin embargo, tú llegas pavoneándote con tu paraguas en mano y te dejan pasar a la primera debido a que se sienten en deuda por algún trabajo que haya hecho tu hermano.

 

—Es mi nombre el que pesa, no el de mi hermano, si alguien lo ha hecho en agradecimiento a él son los menos y nunca se han arrepentido, al contrario, siempre termino recibiendo su agradecimiento.

 

—Pero ese fue el caso con May ¿no es así? ¡Tu hermano ni siquiera sabía que la tierra giraba alrededor del sol!

 

—Eso no pareció importarle al Señor May cuando recuperó su guitarra con la que ha tocado desde que empezó su carrera musical de las manos de unos contrabandistas –Greg movió la cabeza de forma negativa con una sonrisa frustrada– además mi hermano apenas tuvo algo que ver, Brian reconoció mi nombre en cuanto me puse en contacto con él.

 

—Si claro, por supuesto –contestó Greg con sarcasmo.

 

Los premios comenzaron, Greg y Mycroft no volvieron a hablar durante la ceremonia, pero la tensión era palpable, ambos subieron al escenario cuando les correspondía y se quedaron hasta que se dio el discurso de despedida, Mycroft estaba levantándose cuando Greg volvió a hablar.

 

—Tienes una posición muy cómoda ¿no es así? –Mycroft volteo a verlo parado a un costado de su silla– apuesto a que no harías nada fuera de ella.

 

—De que estás hablando.

 

—De que te reto a salir de tu área de confort y conseguir una entrevista con un actor, sin que tengas que utilizar tu nombre o tus influencias.

 

—Te escucho –contestó Mycroft intrigado.

 

—En dos semanas es el estreno de una de las películas más esperadas de este año; Infinity War, Benedict Cumberbatch uno de sus actores principales estará de gira por Seúl y Singapur, te reto a que consigas una entrevista con él, no durante la rueda de prensa donde tu nombre puede ser fácilmente reconocido, sino durante la alfombra roja el día del estreno.

 

—¿Benedict Cumberbatch, el tipo que se parece a mi hermano?

 

—Oh vamos, dale un poco de crédito, es uno de los mejores actores del momento, tiene un gran reconocimiento tanto nacional como internacional, hace tres años fue nombrado comendador del Imperio británico, participa en varias fundaciones, tiene una casa productora, el año pasado compró una casa editorial, es uno de los socios del Letter live y a inicios de año fue nombrado presidente de la escuela de drama LAMDA*, tal vez no sea un Brian May pero tampoco se trata de cualquier actor.

 

—Tal vez no, pero me estás pidiendo que le haga una entrevista durante la alfombra roja, yo no soy ese tipo de reportero –dijo Mycroft con horror, lo cual hizo sonreír a Greg.

 

—Si eres tan bueno como tú y todo el mundo piensa que eres, sacaras una nota decente con el poco tiempo que tendrás durante la alfombra roja para hacerle la entrevista, no serás el único, yo también estaré ahí y veremos quién de los dos consigue la primicia.

 

Mycroft volteo al lado contrario con fastidio lanzando un aspaviento, después de pensarlo unos minutos en los que Greg pensó que el pelirrojo se negaría, éste volteó con una pequeña sonrisa que puso los pelos de punta al moreno.  

 

—¿Y que es lo que voy a ganar?

 

Greg soltó una carcajada.

 

—Así que ya lo das por hecho….. ¿tienes algo en mente?

 

—Si yo gano, tendrás que escribir un favorecedor artículo en el que aceptes que soy mejor que tú –dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa burlona.

 

—Está bien, pero si yo gano serás tú quien escriba sobre mí.

 

—Hecho –contestó Mycroft extendiendo una mano hacia Greg.

 

—Será mejor que vayas empezando a escribir ese artículo –dijo Lestrade mientras le tomaba la mano.

 

—Creo que has tomado una copa de más, tus sentidos empiezan a nublarse.

 

Los dos hombres se vieron a los ojos mientras estrechaban sus manos confirmando que tenían un acuerdo.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando el jefe de Mycroft se enteró del tipo de entrevista que éste planeaba realizar lo vio con una extraña expresión en el rostro, Fraser no entendía por qué su periodista estrella estaría interesado en algo como eso, sin embargo, no lo cuestionó mucho al respecto, Holmes era un hombre inteligente y sumamente profesional por lo que debía tener algo muy bueno en mente y él confiaba por completo en el pelirrojo. De inmediato se le otorgaron los documentos necesarios para que pudiera estar presente durante la alfombra roja de Los Vengadores tanto en Seúl como en Singapur, previendo que no le fuera posible cumplir con su objetivo en la primera parada.  

 

Tras once horas de viaje Mycroft estaba molido y hambriento, no había comido mucho durante el vuelo ya que por lo regular los alimentos que daban en el avión tendían a caerle mal. En cuanto llegó a su hotel se dio un baño y posteriormente salió a conocer los alrededores y visitar la zona en la que debía estar presente al día siguiente, la cual afortunadamente se encontraba muy cerca de su hotel.

 

Un ruido en su estómago le recordó que llevaba varias horas sin comer, por lo que buscó en su celular algunos restaurantes cercanos, encontrando uno italiano que estaba bien calificado y a escasas cuatro cuadrad de donde se encontraba.

 

❦❦❦ 

 

El lugar era pequeño y acogedor, muy agradable, optó por sentarse en una barra que estaba frente a una ventana que daba a la calle, pidió un espagueti con almejas y sacó su celular para revisar si había alguna noticia importante. Tenía un mensaje de su hermano burlándose de él por ir cómo un adolescente a la premier de una película taquillera, Mycroft rodó los ojos, estaba a punto de contestar, pero decidió dejarlo pasar no tenía como defenderse y sabía que si hubiera sido al revés él habría hecho lo mismo.

 

Una voz familiar se escuchó a su lado ordenado una pizza de mozzarella y albahaca, cerró los ojos por unos instantes y suspiro, no iba a permitir que Gregory Lestrade le echara a perder la tarde, por lo que continuó leyendo en su celular.

 

—¿A caso me estás siguiendo? –preguntó Lestrade a su lado.

 

—¿No será al revés? Tu llegaste después de mí –contestó Holmes con tranquilidad.

 

—Cuando entré tú no estabas aquí, sólo que pasé al baño.

 

—Sin embargo, si debiste haber visto el lugar en el que estaba sentado y de todas formas te sentaste a mi lado, si hubiera sabido que habías entrado habría buscado otro lugar para comer.

 

—Bueno no estoy exactamente a tu lado, nos separan un par de sillas –dijo Greg de manera burlona–. ¿Ya comenzaste a pensar lo que vas a escribir sobre mí?

 

—Mmm no, aun no pretendo escribir sobre perdedores, tal vez más adelante: “El fracaso y sus protagonistas” –Mycroft hizo un ademán con la mano como si estuviera enmarcando un encabezado– creo que ese podría ser un buen título, te dedicaré varias líneas lo prometo.

 

—En tus sueños –contestó Greg riendo.

 

Era extraño, pero pese a estar sentados muy cerca el uno del otro ninguno se sentía realmente incómodo, de hecho, era divertido, pensó Greg. Pasaron el resto de la comida en un cómodo silencio el cual de vez en cuanto era interrumpido por alguno de los dos sólo para mencionar alguna noticia encontrada en su celular, obteniendo a cambio una breve respuesta; _“bombardeo biológico en Siria”_ dijo Greg, _“inaceptable”_ contestó Mycroft, _“se vienen elecciones en Venezuela”_ mencionó Mycroft con un bufido, _“cómo si Maduro fuera a dejar el poder”_ contestó Greg riendo.

 

❦❦❦ 

 

Los gritos ensordecedores estaban empezado a darle dolor de cabeza a Mycroft, no entendía porque había tanto escándalo cuando aún no llegaban los actores. El área en la que se encontraba estaba rodeada por fans y reporteros por igual, era una zona exclusiva para aquellos que habían ganado boletos para presenciar, junto con los actores, el estreno de la película, por lo tanto, una zona por la que los actores forzosamente debían pasar, debido a ello se dio cuenta de que no sólo iba a tener que pelear con sus colegas sino también con las alocadas fans que deseaban acercarse a su actor favorito.

 

Comenzaba a pensar que traer un traje de tres piezas a dicho evento no había sido una muy buena idea, estaba acalorándose y no resultaba muy cómodo al momento de tratar de acercarse a la valla, se preguntaba cómo le hacia su hermano para correr, saltar azoteas y golpear maleantes con esos trajes tan ajustados.

 

—¿Nervioso? –preguntó Greg a sus espaldas, notando que Mycroft se veía un poco inquieto.

 

—Por supuesto que no, es sólo que hay demasiado escándalo, no esperaba que hubiera tanta gente y mucho menos estar junto con los seguidores de la película.  

 

—Así son las cosas a veces.

 

—¿Habías estado ya en alguna otra premier? –preguntó con incredulidad Holmes.

 

—En una ocasión –contestó Lestrade con superioridad.

 

No hubo oportunidad de decir nada más porque en ese momento comenzaron a aventarlos, el famoso Benedict Cumberbatch estaba a unos pasos de distancia, se le veía sonriendo, intercambiaba algunas palabras con los fans, daba autógrafos y se tomaba fotos, los micrófonos de algunos reporteros se asomaban entre las admiradoras que difícilmente cedían su lugar, Ben alcanzaba a contestar algunas preguntas, pero sin desviar mucho la atención de sus admiradores.

 

Greg gritó el nombre del actor intentando acercarse, pero otro periodista más hábil lo empujo quedando aplastado entre un grupo de chicas que traían posters de la película y un muchacho vestido como Doctor Strange, Greg sintió que se sofocaba, alguien pasó por encima de su pie, el pobre se tambaleó, pero ni siguiera había espacio para que pudiera caerse, lo que en cierta forma era un alivio, porque temía que pudieran pasar por encima de él, cuando acordó estaba a espaldas de los actores, al tratar de girar quedó suspendido entre las demás personas haciéndole imposible el poder moverse.

 

Los gritos de Ben y Benedict retumbaban en los oídos de Mycroft, la multitud comenzó a agruparse a la izquierda creándose un hueco que, por supuesto él pensaba aprovechar, lamentablemente no fue el único en notarlo, rápidamente una chica se abalanzó dándole un cabezazo que lo hizo ver estrellas y su nariz comenzó a sangrar escandalosamente. Con las manos en la cara Mycroft intentó alejarse de la muchedumbre, fue un poco difícil al principio porque iba contra corriente, pero después de muchos empujones logró zafarse y llegar a la parte de atrás en donde vio a Greg sentado en el piso.

 

—¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó preocupado Lestrade poniéndose dé pie con un poco de dificultad.

 

—Creo que me acaban de romper la nariz –contestó dolorido con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, no estaba seguro si estas eran debido al dolor o cómo reflejo por el golpe recibido.

 

Greg se quitó la sudadera que traía amarrada a la cintura, hizo una especie de bola con ella y se la pasó a Mycroft, quien lo vio sin entender.

 

—Para que te limpies y apoyes la nariz en ella.

 

—Pero….

 

—Haz lo –dijo Greg con firmeza, Mycroft asintió con la cabeza y se llevó la sudadera a la nariz–Tenemos que ir a un hospital –Greg deslizó su brazo por atrás de los hombros de Mycroft para poder guiarlo a la salida mientras el pelirrojo se inclinaba hacia delante para evitar que la sangre siguiera bajando por la garganta, al caminar se dio cuenta de que Lestrade caminaba con dificultad.

 

—¿Qué te pasó?

 

—Me dieron un rodillazo en la entrepierna.

 

—Lo siento ¿estas bien?

 

—Si, aunque todavía un poco dolorido, es una suerte que nunca he pensado en tener hijos –contestó riendo, Mycroft se preguntaba cómo era posible que Greg todavía tuviera ánimos cómo para bromear, sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonreír.

 

Pasaron casi toda la noche en el hospital, afortunadamente sólo había sido una fractura menor, lo único que necesitaba era hielo y analgésicos, también le recomendaron dormir con la cabeza levantada para que las molestias fueran menores y evitar que se hinchara más. Al salir del hospital Greg le compro algunos jugos y un sándwich en una tienda que abría 24 horas, lo acompañó a su hotel y le pidió su número de celular para hablarle al día siguiente y saber cómo se encontraba.

 

Fue hasta después de tres días que Mycroft tomara el vuelo a Singapur. Los días anteriores los pasó en su mayoría reposando en su habitación, sólo salía para comer, pero regresaba inmediatamente después, sabía que se estaba perdiendo de mucho de la Ciudad, pero quería recuperarse lo antes posible o al menos lo más que pudiera antes de volar a Singapur, estaba consciente de que el vuelo podía causarle estragos, pero esperaba que fueran los menos posibles.

 

Lestrade le había hablado por teléfono todas las mañanas, cenaron juntos al día siguiente del incidente y aun cuando Greg se había burlado de él y sus trajes de tres piezas y Mycroft hubiera atacado su falta de estilo al vestir, esa había sido una de las cenas más agradables que hubiera tenido en años.

 

❦❦❦ 

 

Al igual que en Seúl, el área de periodistas era compartida con algunas fans, y al igual que en Seúl estas eran demasiadas y sus gritos no tenían nada que envidiarles a las coreanas, por supuesto ahora Mycroft ya sabía a lo que se enfrentaba por lo que mentalmente estaba mejor preparado.

 

Greg tardó en localizar al pelirrojo entre la multitud, aunque tal vez el era verdadero motivo por el que no lo reconoció en un principio fue porque esperaba ver a un pelirrojo en traje de tres piezas y no a un pelirrojo con camisa blanca, mangas dobladas hasta los codos y un pantalón de mezclilla que delineaba a la perfección su hermoso trasero, Lestrade pasó saliva con dificultad al notar lo sexy que se veía.

 

—Hola Mycroft –saludó Greg acercándose con un poco de dificultad.

 

—Greg –contestó el pelirrojo con una sincera sonrisa.

 

—Pensé que no conocías los pantalones de mezclilla.

 

—A decir verdad, no traje ninguno, pero estamos a 32 grados centígrados, los únicos pantalones que traje son de lana y me parecieron pocos prácticos para este clima, esto fue lo mejor que pude conseguir esta mañana.

 

—Te sientan bien –dijo Greg sin darse cuenta, Mycroft levantó una ceja y el moreno tuvo que desviar la mirada, cambiando rápidamente el tema de conversación–, entonces ¿listo para la batalla?

 

—¿Batalla?

 

—Si, contra las fans y los otros periodistas.

 

—He de confesar que durante la alfombra roja en Seúl realmente temí por mi vida, ni siquiera cuando cubrí una nota en Yemen me sentí tan inseguro.

 

—Aún puedes darte por vencido –dijo Greg con una sonrisa traviesa.

 

—Jamás.

 

—Para ser honesto yo tampoco esperaba algo así, había visto videos y por supuesto que esperaba un gran número de personas, pero no creí que fueran tan salvajes.

 

—Pero dijiste que ya habías estado en una premier anteriormente.

 

—Sí, pero eso fue hace catorce años y eran los increíbles.

 

—¿Los increíbles, la película de Disney? –Greg asintió con la cabeza y Mycroft soltó una carcajada, Greg nunca lo había visto reír de esa manera y no pudo evitar unirse a él.

 

Cuando lo gritos se hicieron más fuertes Mycroft y Greg se voltearon a ver.

 

—¿Estas listo?

 

—Por supuesto –contestó Mycroft con firmeza, aunque no estaba del todo seguro de ello, su nariz aún dolía y temía recibir otro golpe, sin embargo, había hecho una apuesta y pensaba seguir con eso hasta el final.

 

Nuevamente los empujones comenzaron, en esta ocasión Mycroft hizo a un lado el caballero que llevaba dentro y trató de hacerse camino entre la multitud, una patada en la espinilla casi lo hacen retroceder, pero no se rindió, echo la cabeza para atrás cuando vio un puño que sostenía una pluma acercarse peligrosamente a su rostro, logrando esquivarlo con éxito, aunque al hacerlo golpeo a un chico en la boca y sintió que este le dio un golpe en la espalda como respuesta, vio que su objetivo estaba ya a escasos pasos de él, estaba por meterse entre un par de chicas cuando notó que Greg no estaba cerca, al voltear vio que éste estaba varios pasos atrás con las manos en el estómago, en ese momento un movimiento brusco de una chica desesperada por acercarse a la valla hizo que le diera con el codo al ojo de Greg, sin pensarlo Mycroft se acercó a su colega olvidando por completo el motivo por el que se encontraba ahí.

 

Cuando Greg reaccionó se dio cuenta de que alguien lo estaba abrazando, su cabeza estaba recargada en el pecho de esa persona y unos brazos lo rodeaban por la espalda, la loción inconfundible de Mycroft le informó la identidad de su protector, los empujones habían bajado por lo que supuso que su oportunidad de acercarse a Benedict Cumberbatch habían desaparecido.

 

Greg levantó el rostro para ver a un muy preocupado Mycroft.

 

—¿Estas bien?

 

—Si, gracias.

 

—Por un momento temí que te fueran a hacer más daño.

 

—Te estabas acercando a Ben.

 

—No importa.

 

—La próxima vez que se me vuelva a ocurrir otra locura como esta por favor dame un golpe en la cabeza –dijo Greg después de unos segundos en los que se perdió en los ojos del pelirrojo.

 

—Prometo que lo haré.

 

Cuando Mycroft se dio cuenta de que ya llevaban abrazados más tiempo del necesario intentó alejarse, pero Greg lo tomó de la camisa.

 

—No –dijo Greg casi en un susurro evitando que Mycroft diera un paso atrás.

 

Greg puso una de sus manos a la parte de atrás del cuello de Mycroft acercándolo para besarlo. Pronto eran casi los únicos que se encontraban en esa área, perdidos entre los brazos y los besos del otro.

 

❦❦❦ 

 

Después de una noche de caricias, besos y sexo, comprobando que pese al rodillazo recibido el pene de Lestrade funcionaba a la perfección, Mycroft y Greg salieron a almorzar, regresaban en el mismo vuelo a Londres por la noche por lo que tenían parte del día para pasearse por los alrededores.

 

Estaban caminado por un antiguo estadio de criquet cuando una voz profunda se escuchó a su costado.

 

—Hablan inglés, que alegría, salí a caminar un poco y creo que me he perdido, no sé si ustedes podrían ayudarme.

 

Greg y Mycroft se voltearon a ver desconcertados al notar que se trataba ni más ni menos que de Benedict cumberbatch en persona.

 

—¿Qué lugar estás buscando? –preguntó Mycroft siendo el primero en reaccionar, comprobando el enorme parecido que tenía con su hermano, excepto que el actor tenía el cabello corto y de color castaño claro.

 

—El hotel Mandarín Oriental, sé que ya no debo de estar muy alejado, pero he estado dando vueltas sin sentido.

 

—Estas muy cerca acabamos de pasar por ahí, camina hasta la esquina –Mycroft señaló con la mano la dirección que debía tomar– luego das vuelta a la derecha y a dos cuadras está tu hotel.

 

—Muchas gracias de verdad.

 

El actor estaba por alejarse cuando Greg lo llamó.

 

—¿Podría pedirte que te tomes una foto conmigo y mi novio? –Mycroft se sintió sonrojar ante la mención de la palabra novio, pero al mismo tiempo le gustó lo que escuchó, si tenía dudas sobre las intenciones de Greg, estas habían sido disipadas.   

 

—Por supuesto, será un placer –contestó Ben.

 

Benedict se acomodó en medio de Mycroft y Greg, siendo éste último quien tomara la foto. Posteriormente se despidió de ellos y continuo su camino rumbo a su hotel, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente alejado, Mycroft y Greg comenzaron a reírse por lo irónico del asunto.

 

—Algún día voy a entrevistarlo y le contaré nuestra anécdota –dijo Greg aún riendo.

 

Mycroft le pidió a Greg que le compartiera la foto vía mensaje con el pretexto de enseñarle a su hermano lo parecido que era al actor, pero ambos sabían que la verdadera razón era para tener un recuerdo del inicio de su relación. Greg tomó a Mycroft de la mano y tras un suave beso continuaron con su camino a través de las calles de Singapur.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escogí el Mandarín Oriental como hotel en el podría haberse hospedado Benedict cumberbatch en Singapur porque me pareció muy hermosos y tiene una ubicación maravillosa frente a una pequeña bahía, pero para ser honesta no tengo ni la más remota idea de dónde se pudo haber quedado durante su estadía allá.

**Author's Note:**

> LAMDA: London Academy of Music and Dramatic Art.


End file.
